Best Friend
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Entry to bs13's contest. Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. Jabian one-shot!


**Entry to bs13's House of Anubis couples contest. Jabian, cuz I know you like Jabian. So here it is. Very, very late. Also, this is my very first time at doing a House of Anubis fanfiction, so it will be awful. I won't win, but here it is anyway**.

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.  
-Bruce Lee

"_He's my best friend, best of all best friend_!" the high-pitched sound of ToyBox filled 17-year old Joy Mercer's room. "_Do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy! Hey you should get a best friend too_!" Joy sadly raised the volume bar on YouTube, watching the cheerful flashing blue, green and pink lights of the lyric video blind her.  
A knock sounded on the door. "Joy, what are you doing?" that could only be Patricia, Joy's friend and roommate. Joy hastily muted the song. She knew Patricia would never like this kind of music, but this was her and Fabian's song.  
A beat of silence filled the room after the song had stopped playing. "I'm coming in," Patricia said finally, pushing on the wooden door. Joy closed her laptop and fell backward on her bed, closing her eyes. A click-clack of high heeled boots told her Patricia had entered. Joy opened her eyes to see her redheaded friend looming over her.  
"Hi Patricia," she said flatly, and sat up. She had to stop sulking. It wouldn't change anything. Patricia wordlessly picked up Joy's laptop and un muted the still-playing song. ToyBox filled the room yet again, this time on another part of the song.  
"_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world well excuse me, I can also be your girl_-" Patricia wrinkled her nose but sat down on the bed next to Joy, raising the volume on the song. "Lately, everyone is making fun- nah nah nah nah nah nah!"  
"I wish Fabian was still here," Joy whispered. "He and I listened to this song all the time, I would sing it to him on the phone."  
"I know," Patricia said softly. The song ended, and Joy pressed replay. Patricia's eyes widened in annoyance. Joy had been playing this song on replay for weeks already, and if she had to hear it one more time, she was going to stab a screen with her high heel-. The opening started again.  
"_Have you ever been in love_?" the song started. Patricia resisted the urge to throw Joy's laptop out of the window because of her friend's sorrowful face.  
"I miss him," Joy said quietly, leaning against Patricia's shoulder. "I never even went on a real date with him."  
"Joy, this won't solve anything to mourn him," Patricia said gently. "He's in a better place now. He loved you, and you loved him-" Patricia's fingers inched towards the exit button on the screen, trying to get rid of the annoying song, when Joy distracted her.  
"I love him," Joy corrected, grabbing the front of Patricia's shirt and letting out a muffled sob she'd been trying to keep in.  
"It's been months," Patricia said to her friend, still trying not to strike a nerve as Joy had blocked her arms from getting rid of that YouTube tab. "I know you love him. But if Fabian was here, he would want you to stop crying over him. He saved you."  
"He shouldn't have saved me!" Joy sobbed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve shakily. "If that car had hit me, then he would have lived. It's all my fault!" Tears racked her thin body, shaking her shoulders uncontrollably. Patricia hugged Joy, no longer caring about the song.  
"If you had died, he's be the same as you!" Patricia said. "Don't say that, Joy!"  
"It's my fault," Joy whispered to herself so Patricia didn't hear. "It's all my fault."

"_I don't want to go see He's Just Not That Into You, " Fabian Rutter complained. "It's a girl movie."  
"You promised me we were going to do something this weekend, and that I could choose," Joy said in return. "Come on Fabes, this is such a great movie!" The movie was about a boy who ended up falling in love with his best friend, and she secretly wished her life could be like that movie. She didn't want to admit it, but Fabian's closeness with that girl from school, Nina Martin, had really put a strain on their friendship. She didn't want to tell him anything though, because he was always talking about how great of a girl Nina was.  
"Okay," Fabian sighed at last. "Only because you know I'd do anything for you."  
"Yay!" Joy said, grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of the movie theater. Fabian blushed and followed her through the doors of the theater.  
Smells of popcorn and arcade noises filled the lobby of the theater, and Joy continued to tow Fabian towards the snack counter. Fabian managed to break free from his best friend's grip to go buy tickets, while Joy waited eagerly in line for popcorn.  
"Two for He's Just Not That Into You," Fabian said, paying and grimacing. He hoped the ticket sellers weren't judging him. Just them Joy joined him and thrust a large popcorn and two sodas at him.  
"Joy!" Fabian said in surprise, jumping back as he tried to balance the snacks in his arms. Joy took the tickets that Fabian had just payed for, and Fabian dropped one of the sodas.  
"Fabes!" Joy scolded. "We have no time to buy another one, the movie's gonna start!"  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss a moment of this movie," Fabian said sarcastically. Joy took him seriously.  
"How sweet of you Fabes!" she said, scruffing his hair. Fabian opened his mouth to say he was kidding, but thought better of it. If it made Joy happy-  
"Let's go!" Joy panicked, grabbing his hand yet again and pulling him towards the ticket taker. Fabian could usually overpower her, but never stand between a girl and her chick flicks. Joy practically plowed down people on the way to the screening room, pulling Fabian along the whole way.  
"Sorry," Fabian said weakly to the, like, fifth person Joy almost tripped as he followed his friend into the dark room. The opening sequences were showing, and Joy and Fabian found seats by each other, blindly groping around to find their way in the dark room, only guided by the movie screen._

"We could go out or something," Patricia offered. "You've been cooped up in here for months, and Trudy is so worried, Joy." At Anubis House, one thing Joy liked was her housekeeper's helpfulness. Trudy was wonderful, but that day Joy wasn't up for going out yet.  
"No thanks," Joy sniffed, as the song ended. Instinctively, she reached for the replay button.  
"Joy, you've been raping that replay button all week. I think you broke it," Patricia said warningly. "If you put that song on one more time, then that laptop will mysteriously end up in Trudy's oven tonight." Against her will, Joy cracked a slight smile.  
"Okay," she muttered. She put on another song she and Fabian loved listening too- _My Immortal_ by Evanescense. Well, it was more of Joy's song. But it fit them so perfectly now.  
"_I'm so tired of being here_..." the mournful sound of the lead singer sang softly. "_Suppressed by all my childish fears- and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_!" Patricia sighed to hear the song.  
"_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real, they're's just too much that time cannot erase! When you cried_..." the song went on and on.  
"Joy, this isn't healthy," Patricia said. "Please, get mad at me again. Cuss me out, hit me with your pillow. Don't live in the past." But Joy wanted to. There was nothing she could do to get Fabian out her mind. She skipped to a random part of the song- her favorite part.  
"_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone! But though you're still with me, I've been alone, all alone_..."  
"Turn this off," Patricia said, and Joy clicked on another song in her playlist. Sometimes, you need to wallow in sad tunes. The opening chords of Avril Lavinge came on, with the song _When you're Gone_.  
"_When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you- When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too- When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK...I miss you_," Avril seemed to sing right about Joy's feeling because Joy started crying again. "_I've never felt this way before... Everything that I do, reminds me of you..._" Patricia shut down Joy's laptop.  
"Get your head out of the past, Joy!" she yelled. Joy never wanted to.

_All through the movie, Fabian wasn't paying that much attention. Then he got a call from Nina Martin, and he just had to leave and answer it. Joy was getting more jealous whenever Fabian texted her or answered her calls. This was supposed to be Joy's night with Fabian.  
"Sorry about that Joy, it was Nina," Fabian said, practically glowing with excitement. "What did I miss?"  
"Most of the movie," Joy said, just as it ended. Credits began rolling, and people around them shuffled to the hallways.  
"Oh," Fabian said. "Wow. So how was it?"  
"Great," Joy said, blinking back unshed tears. "Let's just go." She grabbed their trash and her bag, standing up. Fabian was back on his phone, texting again. Most likely Nina.  
"Are you okay Joy?" Fabian asked outside of the theater. "You look sad."  
"Maybe I'm just sad that you're spending what was supposed to be our night texting your girlfriend Nina," Joy snapped, yanking on her jacket. It was getting cooler now.  
"Joy, Nina isn't my girlfriend," Fabian said. "I don't like her that way. Plus she's dating Mick."  
"Then who were you texting?" Joy asked.  
"Alfie," Fabian admitted, holding out his phone to show Joy his texts to Fabian. "We were, umm, discussing Star Wars." He looked embarrassed, and Joy giggled.  
"Oh, okay," she said. "I just thought-"  
"That I liked Nina?" Fabian smiled. "She's not my type, Joy."  
"You have a type?" Joy laughed. "And who might meet your standards?" Fabian looked away from her, a blush staining his cheeks.  
"You..." he mumbled. Joy's breathing hitched. Did he just..?  
"M-Me?" Joy stammered. Fabian ducked his head, embarrassed again.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Joy asked, looking into Fabian's eyes.  
"Well, we were good friends and I thought for sure that was how you liked it," Fabian admitted.  
"Fabian!" Joy said, and threw her arms around his neck. Fabian was thrown off balance, and they both landed on the floor, Joy on top of him.  
"Does this mean..?" Fabian asked softly. Joy nodded furiously.  
"I always loved you Fabes," she said.  
"You love me?" Fabian asked, his lips lifting in a smile. It was Joy's turn to blush now.  
"Yes," she said. "Is that weird?"  
"No- not if I agree with you. And I do," Fabian said. Joy blushed again. Fabian pulled her face closer to his and somehow both of them found the other's lips-  
Joy had no idea her first kiss with Fabian would be lying in the cold grass outside of the movie theater, but she loved it. She loved him... Both of the pulled away from the other, blushing and staring at each other.  
"We should go to the car now," Fabian said. Joy rolled off of him and Fabian got up, helping Joy off the floor as well.  
"I'll race you there," Joy said devilishly. Fabian shrugged and took Joy's hand in his.  
"I thought we could just walk together," he said.  
"You owe me for your Star Wars thing," Joy laughed. "C'mon Fabes, are you chicken?"  
"Chicken? No!" Fabian insisted. "I'm sorry for that and I'm going to to take you on a real date, where I will pay attention to the girl I love and not the movie I love."  
"That's so sweet," Joy said, as Fabian planted a soft kiss on her temple. "But we're still racing."  
"Huh?" Fabian said.  
"He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy!" Joy sang, twirling around in the grass. "Do you have a best friend too?"  
"Alright, you're on Mercer," Fabian said. "I'll beat you."  
"Put some money on that Fabes, you're losing today," Joy said. "Go!" She took of running, Fabian following her closely.  
Joy felt blissfully like nothing could get her down. She was officially dating the boy of her dreams. She turned back to look at the aforementioned boy as she crossed the street. Fabian had a look of terror on his face, and was yelling something. Joy stopped to try to catch his words. Only then did she notice the headlights.  
"Get out of the way, Joy!" Fabian yelled. Joy stood there, frightened. The car didn't see her. That was evident. Just before it could hit her, she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and toss her to safety.  
"Fabian!" Joy yelled, noticing he had let her go- and had landed in the middle of the road. The car hit him with a sickening bump.  
"Fabian!" Joy yelled again, tears srtiking her face. The car didn't stop. It just kept going. Joy ran to Fabian's side, ignoring the blood that stained the gravel and that stained her shirt.  
"Fabes?" Joy whispered. "Fabian, why did you..?"  
"Are you okay?" Fabian coughed up some blood.  
"Are you okay?" Joy asked in panic. "I'm calling 911!" She dialed on her phone, and a serene voice answered.  
"911, what's you emergency?" the voice asked.  
"My boyfriend just got hit by a car!" Joy sobbed. "Hurry- we need an ambulance- at the theater by Wal-Mart.."  
"It's no use Joy," Fabian said weakly.  
"Why did you do it?" Joy whispered, crying hard. "Fabes, you shouldn't have-"  
"I love you," Fabian said firmly, trying to sit up, but fell back. Joy ran to cradle his head in her lap.  
"I love you too," she said.  
"Sing our song," Fabian said with a faint smile. "I like it when you sing."  
"He's my best friend, best of all best friend.." Joy said sadly, choking back heaving sobs. Fabian smiled. "Do you have a best friend too?"  
Sirens wailed in the distance, and Joy cried harder. Fabian gave her a nod to continue.  
"He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey you should get a best friend too," Joy continued, but her voice wavered and fell flat. She burst into sobs, holding on to Fabian even tighter._

"Joy, I'm taking you with me," Patricia said. "Fabian would have wanted that." Joy looked at the picture of herself with Fabian that she'd framed and put on her nightstand. His happy, full of life smile taunted her.  
"He didn't deserve it, I deserved it!" Joy sobbed. "Patricia-"  
"He took a car for you, and he would do it a thousand times for you!" Patricia snapped, the softened her expression. "Please Joy.. for me?" Joy took a deep breath.  
"I wish you were here, Fabes," she whispered, tracing a hand ove the glass front of the frame. "I miss you." His smile still saddened her, but it gave her hope. She got up and followed Patricia outside of the room.

**I might cry right now. This is definitely not my writing style. This one's for you, Hey Hay! **


End file.
